horticulturalhobbitfandomcom-20200215-history
Allotment
Finally! 17/09/11 and there is an allotment It is currently in the state on the right hand side. Size: Approximately 8 x 11 metres as I will only be having half a plot. Out of the shot is a large comfrey bush which will be cut down and put to good use. Area of concern: At risk of getting boggy, sometimes drainage is a problem. Need to also watch for clubroot, will need to add lime. As it stands, the grass covering it, is dead. Needs to be lifted, and then it can be dug up. There are nettles and brambles to get rid of. Plan: *dig up and remove all the bad stuff. Make comfrey tea. *Plant overwintering onions, garlic and shallots. *Plant aqua dulce claudia, veldor lettuce and spring hero cabbages *Plan next years veggies! *Put plastic/cardboard down in non cultivated areas. *Think about leaf mold thingy *take over waterbut *find a hose pipe. *Think about greenhouse? This the plot, having had it five days. A conscerted effort has been made to clear it. looking a bit of a sorry state, the plot does need some tender loving care. Witht the coming weekend, the aim is to start digging it up and to add some fertilizer. Then perhaps we can start to think about onions and garlic. The plan on the right, is what I would like to see cultivated in the coming months. The plan is to over winter some onions, garlic and shallots. On the left hand side, is as the site stands today (24/09/11) as we start to dig up and make a start. 11/10/11 Compost bins have arrived. Also trying to sink timbers to section off and semi raise beds. Have planted hyacinths, anemones and will be planting some other bulbs around the borders. Progress Compost bins have arrived, and are nestled by the wormery. There also futher bags of leaves collected to create leaf mold. Chicken poo has been added to four beds in anticipation of next years crops. Onion, garlic and shallots have been sown. As has some fenugreek. babybroads.jpg|baby broadies wormery.jpg|wormery pumpkinpatch.jpg|mustard on pumpkin patch Has been a while, and as the dark nights have crept it; playing with the allotment has become more difficult. The wormery has been stuffed and covered. The decrease in temperature tends to make the worms semi hibernate. I was very concerned about the poor darlings, having neglected them for a few weeks. On inspection, they had produced a small amount of black gold. I may or may not have worried too much! However, the cold was creeping in still. They are now covered with thick doubled up sheets and blanket of sorts. With shredded paper and a small amount of food. At home, the acquadolce broadies are romping ahead. Less so on the lotment. The last few weeks have also been spent digging up dirt, and spreading farmyard manure. The Hobbit wendy house After much deliberation, I thought about investing in a walk in blowaway greenhouse. There are many people who swear by the. Whilst I have a small four tier one, this one seemed appropriate for things on the 'lotment. It was important to check the rules, as there are certain dimensions permitted on the 'lotment. Luckily for me, this one fits in the criteria. I do advise that you check out your tenant rules before making this additions. The joke is that these are not much good if they do indeed blowaway. So I had to think quite carefully as to how this scenario could be prevented. Each and ever joint-mostly-is secured with gaffer tape pinched from Pops. I have heard many stories where the frames have simple snapped. I can also speak from personal experience, this happened to the tomato greenhouse in the summer. I was not happy! The frame itself is anchored and tied to broom handles pushed into the clay. In addition, there are blue nylon guy ropes, tying it all down. From the above diagrom, etched by grandad mike, tent pegs have been replaced by wooden stakes through which the nylon has been threaded. The tent pegs are diverted to pinning down the frame. I am still looking to use more poles and broom handles to increase structural integrity, whilst keeping the structure temporary! windsock.jpg crocus.jpg hyacinth.jpg tuliptwo.jpg tulip.jpg